


Nightly Endeavours

by LunarCadet



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarCadet/pseuds/LunarCadet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Serena has everything that she needs and possibly more, yet for one night of adventure, away from her home, she finds more than she dreams of. Something forbidden, she finds love in the unlikeliest of places, a choice she keeps close to her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Endeavours

Title: Nightly Endeavours  
Author: Lunar Cadet  
Rating: MA (NC 17+)  
Summary: Princess Serena has everything that she needs and possibly more, yet for one night of adventure, away from her home, she finds more than she dreams of. Something forbidden, she finds love in the unlikeliest of places, a choice she keeps close to her heart.  
Couple: Princess Serena x OC  
Category: Silver Millennium AU  
Genre: Family, Romance  
Chapters: 1/1  
Comments: _Italics_ hint at a flashback of the past to an earlier event, note this story contains INCEST. If you don’t like any sort of relationship between a father and daughter, beyond it being platonic, do not read. This is not a story of today’s era, instead hints at something that could have possibly happened in the Silver Millennium.  
Status: One Shot - Completed  
Year Completed: 2015

* * *

Serena squealed in laughter, as she wrapped her arms around her father’s neck, and he pulled her down a hidden passage within the room. Her father nipped at her skin, or skin that was visible through the dress as they walked down the passageway to a room that was hidden away from enquiring minds and suspicious eyes. Most of the courts were aware of the relationship the King shared with his daughter, which started all of those years ago.

“Papa, you’re not up to scratch.” Serena giggled.  
“I’ll show you who’s up to scratch.” Jonathan growled as he looked at her.  
“Are you testing my endurance, sweet one?” Jonathan asked as he looked at her.  
“I might be.” Serena said.

Serena lifted her hips and rubbed against her father, feeling his erection come to life against her. The sound of her father’s groans made her smile, and slowly, as they drew near, the two began to lose articles of clothing along the way. Jonathan’s hands settled against her hips, and as the door closed and bolted behind them, a memory came to life behind Serena’s eyes of the first time they came here.

* * *

_“We can’t do this here.” Serena gasped in shock._   
_“Yes we can, sweetie.” Jonathan chuckled as he looked at her. “No one knows this place exists.”_   
_“This is wrong.” Serena moaned._   
_“It’ll be our little secret.” Jonathan stated as he kissed her neck. “No one has to know what happens.”_

* * *

“Sweet pea, what are you thinking about?” Her father asked.

Serena blinked out of the memory and turned back to look at her father, resting her head on his shoulder, as Jonathan pulled her up and into his arms. Serena smiled as she began to undo the buttons to her father’s shirt, making Jonathan aware of exactly what his daughter had been thinking about previously.

“Was that it?” Jonathan whispered.  
“It could have been.” Serena whispered as she looked up.  
“Don’t lie; I can smell it off you.” Jonathan murmured as he kissed her forehead.  
“What’s my punishment?” Serena asked.  
“Let’s get you out of these contraptions first.” Jonathan stated, as he looked away. “Then I will decide the end punishment.”

Serena smiled lightly and rested her head against his shoulder, as he carried her into the bedroom that was clearly double sound proofed. Jonathan allowed his daughter down, once the door was locked and the bolts were securely in place, yet a yellow-red tint covered it as Serena smiled once more and stepped into her father’s arms. Serena had already lost her dress and sweater prior to coming into the room, and was clothed in a petticoat and light skirted corset.

* * *

_Serena could only stare, as she stood in front of her father, nude as the day she was born and defenceless to everything, watching as he removed the last of his clothing. His member glistened with pre-cum as he turned round to pull Serena into his arms, placing one of her hands around his throbbing member._

_“No, this is wrong.” Serena moaned._

_Serena buried her face in her father’s shoulder, but he kept her hand on him, never allowing it to release._

_“Don’t make this difficult, sweet pea.” Jonathan whispered into her ears._   
_“Let me go.” Serena cried. “I don’t want to do this.”_   
_“Hush, precious.” Jonathan cooed at her._

_Serena’s hands moved rapidly away from his member, but it had caused her father to groan at the movement. She blushed and turned to look down, before trailing a finger down it to see how sensitive he was, yet a growl escaped and he caught her hands in her own. Serena looked up into her father’s eyes, as she took a step back, knowing that this wasn’t over, not by a long shot._

* * *

Serena looked up and smiled, as her father laid her on the floor near the bed, both were stripped completely bare of their clothing and were completely nude. The clothing articles were chucked into a corner of the room, and Serena moaned as her father’s lips rested over her own with her legs coming up to wrap around his waist. Jonathan growled and thrust into her folders as he latched to the pulse at Serena’s neck.

“I’m not letting you go that quickly.” Jonathan whispered as he pulled away. “We’ve been apart for far too long.”  
“Papa, please.” Serena moaned.  
“It’s not time yet.” Jonathan stated as he ran a hand down her body. “Just hold on tight for me.”  
"Papa!" Serena whimpered as she looked up at him.  
"Hush, my little one." Jonathan cooed into her ear. 

Serena wailed out in exquisite pleasure, as her first orgasm came crashing down on her, and she closed her eyes. Jonathan felt her shiver and gave a soft smirk, as her followed her into oblivion, before beginning to thrust into her young body once more. Serena squealed in delight as her father moved into a seating position, pulling her up as well and allowing her to bounce over him whilst he thrust upwards into her slender figure.

* * *

_Serena laid flat on the bed, and whimpered as she looked up at the glistening member, not knowing what her father had planned. Her father was kneeling above her, watching her reactions with hooded eyes before a smile appeared, watching as Serena’s hands curled against his hips._

_“Open your mouth for me, darling.” Jonathan probed._

_Serena shook her head, keeping her mouth tightly shut as his member probed against her lips. Her eyes widened in shock, as she struggled to turn away from the sight, and whimpered slightly. Her father only raised an eyebrow as he trailed a hand to her breast, stroking the nipple with his thumb, and eliciting a gasp from his daughter._

_“No!” Serena groaned._

_It had taken her one weakness, for her lips to open in a gasp and her father’s member to slip into her mouth. Serena whimpered, as she closed her mouth over the folds and her eyes fluttered, before the member hit the back of her throat as her father collapsed over her._

* * *

Hours later, Serena could only smile as she sat on the bed, watching as her father redressed before he would head out of their hidden compartment to return to his duties as King of the Sun. At the memory of the events prior, Serena had a light blush appear on her cheeks as she hugged the blanket close to her chest. Her father turned round and chuckled, as he moved back to the bed, resting a palm on her cheeks.

“I’ll miss you, sweet pea.” Her father breathed.  
“We’ll see each other again.” Serena whispered as she looked up.  
“Of course, but the days apart become dreadful.” Jonathan murmured as he kissed her shoulder. “Our nights grow short when we are with each other.”  
“I will miss you, papa.” Serena breathed.

As their lips met in a passionate kiss, Serena released her grip on the blankets, allowing them to pool around her waist and revealing the pert breasts that were begging for attention. Her nipples were hard as pebbles, as she glanced up at her father, and smiled softly upon hearing her father’s groan echo in their large room when they pulled apart.

“You are a siren and seductress, my little one.” Jonathan stated.  
“Does it come as a surprise?” Serena asked as she looked up.  
“No, not considering that you are my daughter.” Jonathan muttered as he kissed her neck. “You do have adventure within your veins as I do.”  
“Will you?” Serena’s question was his undoing.  
“I can be late.” Jonathan chuckled.

Serena smiled brightly and watched as her father’s clothing hit the floor once more and his member sprung up once it was released from the constraints of his boxers and trousers. Serena fell back on the bed, and opened her legs, watching as her father climbed between her legs and threw them over his shoulders. Serena shivered as he separated her folds with his fingers, pleasuring her unknowingly as she wailed out before he thrust into her.

Her eyes closed, and she could only smile as she met the thrusting bit by bit into her folds and young body.

She was finally where she belonged, in the comfort of her father’s arms, hiding her secret from her mother and the Silver Courts, and knew it was worth it in the end.

* * *

**Please leave a review after you've finished reading and let me know what you guys think of this story. No flamers are allowed, but constructive criticism is greatly welcome and allows a writer to improve.**

© Lunar Cadet 2015  
Finalised: 30th June 2015


End file.
